


Illogical

by Merfilly



Category: Transformers Generation One
Genre: April Fools' Day, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 23:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/374321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pranks being played on the Ark...after the day of fools passes</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illogical

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jarakrisafis](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarakrisafis/gifts).



Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had been free and clear, but something in Prowl's demeanor kept the red frontliner from even thinking about indulging his nature on the First. As it was, there were just a few incidents, clearly traceable to the minibots, that didn't hurt anyone, not even in the pride.

Then Sunstreaker found his favorite wax replaced with honey the next day. Toward the end of the long shift, Ratchet found all of his tools magnetized to the underside of his primary diagnostic work bench. In the middle of the graveyard watch, Red Alert had a single monitor start playing children's cartoons.

No one could fathom who the culprit was as Sideswipe was absolutely in the clear on each prank.

It was Jazz, answering a call for help from his Prime on the basketball court, who passed Prowl. The tactical officer felt… relaxed, which was unusual enough. When Jazz got out and saw the nets were corded closed, his suspicion grew.

The bubble mix in Ironhide's water cannon, though, made Jazz keep his thoughts to himself. He just made time to get close to Prowl, alone, and point up one fact.

"Pranking's supposed to be on April Fool's Day," he murmured against Prowl's audial.

"How illogical to confine it to one day when everyone would be on guard," was all Prowl said in turn, moving on.

Jazz could hardly wait to see the next victim and what Prowl managed to pull off.


End file.
